Uraotogi
Uraotogi (ウラオトギ, has no specific translation) is a sword in Way of the Samurai that utilizes the middle sword stance. It is also one of the three swords in Way of the Samurai to have the move, Kishinmetsuretsu. The others being, Chugen and Gonta. Skill/Move List Way of the Samurai : : Zapper () - Damage 80. : (hold): Dendenoda () - Damage: 200. Hold and then charge. Initially Available. :→ : Gatotsu (牙突) - Damage: 80. Initially Available. :→ , R1 + : Gazanshindakyaku (牙山震打脚) - Damage: 60. Only after a Gatotsu hit. :→ + , ← + : Kuten-gatotsu (空天牙突) - Damage: 60. Only after a Gatotsu hit. :→ + , ← + , ← + : Kuten-renshinga (空天連震牙) - Damage: 90. Only after a Gatotsu hit. :← + : Hitomigoku () - Damage: 60. Initially Available. :← + (hold ): Gokurakusharin () - Damage: 60. :← → + : Engetsugiri () - Damage: 120. :← → + , R1 + : Shingetsugeri () - Damage: 50. Feint the opponent by delaying!! :R1 + : Konikigyokusai () - Damage: 200. If this is learned, then Kishinmetsuretsu can't be learned. :R1 + : Kishinmetsuretsu (鬼神滅裂) - Damage: 600. Learned by performing Ukemi (Can also be learned by Ukemi when you were launched into the air by an opponent's attack while you were drawing your sword, this method has a 1/6 chance that the move will be learned). If this move is learned, then Konikigyokusai can't be learned. :← + R1 + : Seesha-no-takaramono () - Damage: 25. Throws Marakasu. : , , : Sanrenzan (三連斬) - Damage: 10, 10, 50. Initially Available. : , : Rentoda () - Damage: 10, 20. Learned when you are down and instead of getting back up, remain down and keep crawling backwards for about ten seconds (If Shintoda or Tenshintoda is already learned, then this move is automatically learned). :→ : Shinzan (震斬) - Damage: 15. Can be followed by Sanrenzan. Initially Available. :→ + : Shintoda () - Damage: 25. Learned when you are down and instead of getting back up, remain down and keep crawling backwards for about ten seconds (If Rentoda or Tenshintoda is already learned, then this move is automatically learned). :← : Senzan (旋斬) - Damage: 15. Can be followed by Sanrenzan. Initially Available. :← + : Tenshintoda () - Damage: 20. Learned when you are down and instead of getting back up, remain down and keep crawling backwards for about ten seconds (If Rentoda or Shintoda is already learned, then this move is automatically learned). :Jump : Hitenkuzan (飛天空斬) - Damage: 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Hitenonigoroshi (飛天鬼殺し) - Damage: 80. Initially available. :R1 + : Sokutai (側腿) - Damage: 5. Initially Available. :→ R1 + : Yakuzakick (矢苦坐鬼区) - Damage: 10. Initially Available. :Jump, R1 + : Hitenkyaku (飛天脚) - Damage: 10. Initially Available. 1Engetsugiri = Crescent moon cut. 2Kishinmetsuretsu = Chaos Demon. Trivia :*The only thing about this sword's name is that there is a team in the Dark Tournament in YuYu Hakusho called Team Fractured Fairy Tales, in the English anime dub they are named Team Uraotogi. Category:Weapons